Part of Me
by Iwantmyownhappyending
Summary: Aria is mute. She can't speak due to PTSD from a traumatic event she can't even remember. When she moves to La Push with her newly adopted family and best friend, she doesn't know what to expect. When you have two introverted girls get thrown into a extroverted situation, can they accept it? Supernatural to a side, can Aria figure out that her origins are closer than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I'm trying to take a bat at this story for a third time with major changes and a lot more experience. I realized that I can't abandon my first fanfiction without giving it my all so here goes. Hope you like it and give it a chance. This story has a lot of influence from my personal life, like situations and Hispanic innuendos. I'm Dominican so this story will have some Spanish terms. I thank those who take a chance on this first chapter. This story will be updated regularly every Thursday. I tried to make that as short as possible but I guess it wasn't that bad. Anyway, on to Part of Me. I don't own Twilight or the characters. SM does. Only Aria and Vanessa and possible later characters. **

Aria P.O.V.

I slightly moved my head on my pillow to welcome the coolness of the fabric not touched by the heat of my face. I sighed as I shifted into a new position and curled into myself, wrapping the fleece blanket tighter around me. You know that one moment before you really wake up and everything is…nothing? Where your thoughts don't process yet and nothingness is all that you sense in your head, not like the kind where you black-out but the one where it hums through your body because sound, sight, smell, and taste don't exist yet. But touch does. You feel your body slowly regain consciousness and then it's over. It usually only lasts a second, but it feels endless.

I love that moment.

As my senses flowed into awareness I took in the room I'm was in. It was my new room in the new house. You see, I'm a newly adopted orphan. Back when I was little I found myself in the woods one night with the only trace of my identity a kindergarten name tag around my neck and stuffed toy wolf with money, my passport, my mother's locket and father's watch. I had no memory of what had happened that night but vague flashes of trees, blood, and a door. I was two years old at the time. The next day I found myself in the hollow of a tree with a little girl poking at me with a stick. I was scared at first but then she introduced herself as Vanessa and smiled. I looked at her bewildered and didn't move. She had told me that day she wouldn't leave until I came out. She sat on a log near the tree and waited three hours till she saw me slowly come out of the hole and proceeded to bring me to her house.

Her parents were highly surprised to see their daughter come home with a skinny little pale brown girl covered in dried blood and dirt with torn clothing. They immediately took me to the hospital and I was later told I had been found to have a gash in the middle of my chest and some minor cuts and bruises. In the week following I realized I couldn't talk, and as much as I tried nothing ever cam out and I felt immense pain. The doctors called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, seeing as I had witnessed something horrific. I didn't know what that meant till they informed me of my parents death, the weird thing was I didn't remember a thing. All I remembered was fear.

I stayed there for a week, then I was sent to a near by orphanage. Vanessa visited me everyday for the year and a half, and then when we started school I would go see her at her house. We became very close and she is like a sister to me now. Her parents were like the ones I never had, or never remembered. Now, imagine my surprise when I was told by Ms. Mayweather, the head of the orphanage, that Vanessa's parents had just came that morning to sign the last of the papers officially giving them custody of me. That was a day I would never forget because for the first time since I could remember, I had a family and a new home. We moved to a reservation near Forks, Washington called La Push.

As I went over the circumstances that lead me to where I was now in my head, Vanessa in all her seventeen year old glory, waltzed into my room and plopped onto my lavender and pink comforter.

"You just gonna stand there? We have a new school to start and people to deal with. I may even get inspiration for a new song"

You see, Vanessa writes songs for a recording company. She can sing beautifully as well but doesn't wish to go further than where she is until she is older. I cracked a smile at her wit and walked to my mini walk-in closet. My clothes lined the left while shoes, bags, accessories and everything else lined the right and directly across from the door was a mirror. We had been here for about three weeks and in that time I hadn't left the house wanting to fix my room before school started. Vanessa stayed too but more out of laziness and, even if she wouldn't admit it, fear of bumping into an actual person and having to associate with them.

I went with long sleeve violet dress that went to my knees with a corset-like design in the front that showed slight cleavage. Being busty definitely had its perks. I pulled on dark stockings and tan boots with wool in them to keep my little feet warm. I grabbed a black sleeveless cardigan and my bag. I turned to the mirror in front of me and contemplated my hairstyle. My bright sapphire blue eyes popped out to me and I smiled. They really were unique. My long jet black hair got pulled into a midway pony tail while my bangs fell over my right eye.

Satisfied, I turned off the light and walked out of the closet. I didn't bother with make-up because it always felt uncomfortable on me. I smacked Vanessa's butt on the way out to get her up from the bed which she had dozed off on. She groaned and attempted to reiterate, missing my butt by inches as I dashed downstairs. We both grabbed toast and walked out the door to her black Mercedes Benz. As she pulled up to the school parking lot, we gained a lot of stares from many students. I wasn't sure if it was the Benz or us being new but it was highly uncomfortable.

Vanessa looked around as I did and scowled at the ground. As you've probably noticed, Vanessa is what I like to call anti-social. She hates people.

Walking briskly to the entrance of the school we walked until we realized we didn't know where we were going. I tried to see if there was anyone who looked friendly enough to ask. As I was looking I didn't notice the tough wall I was about to hit.

"S-Sorry…"

Only it wasn't a wall.

It was a person.

But not just any person. A tall, tan, buff, amazingly attractive person. I swooned and as my eyes traveled back up from the ground to see his face, electric blue clashed with hazel and I felt a ripple of goose bumps travel up and down my body. His eyes widened in recognition, then…something else, something I couldn't decipher.

We stood like that for one very long minute. His eyes finally moved to travel down to my chest…or my breasts to be exact.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention and he looked to my face, blushing deeply. I frowned and started to leave. Guess they can't all be gentlemen.

"Wait…"

I turned my head to him. "What's your name?" I looked at him surprised then shifted my eyes to look anywhere but him. I grabbed a small notepad out of my bag and wrote a small message. I handed it to him and turned, officially embarrassed. "Wa…Wait! Collin. That's my name." I turned again and smiled sadly since I knew he hadn't looked at the small paper yet. I nodded in acknowledgement and turned again, this time walking more quickly in the direction Vanessa had headed off.

_Aria. I'm sorry I can't speak. I'm mute. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or the characters. SM does. Only Aria and Vanessa and possible later characters.**

Collin P.O.V.

Imprinting.

The worst and best thing to happen to me. She was amazingly beautiful with her soft, pale brown, heart shaped face with cherry-stained lips and striking sapphire eyes, hues of purples and blues there were so many to count. That luscious, thick, black hair that I just wanted to run my hands through, and god… those breasts. They had to at least be a D-cup. I knew it in my gut. That's all the good part. But the thing no one tells you, is when it happens, it so overpowering of your persona that it's a miracle I didn't fall right on my ass. The minute our eyes connected, it was like a wave of pure emotion fell on me and I almost drowned in spite of myself. Enlightenment because its _her_, adoration because she is so painfully perfect, protectiveness because she is the reason for my existence and I'd die before anything happened to her, relief because she will complete me and I'll want for nothing if I'm around her, and finally love…because for the rest of my life this person will be the answer to everything and the reason for what I do because her happiness is the best thing I can ever receive.

I practically skipped over the whole _falling in love _and I'm already on my knees ready for marriage, a life together and a family.

It's damn near frightening is what it is.

I mean I just recently turned 17; I'm in my junior year. Who the hell thinks about this stuff at my age? It's insanity! While I'm having this small internal crisis, Brady bumps into me with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you learned some seriously monumental news."

"I imprinted." My face was still set in a hard look of thought as the words came out robotically.

"Oh shit. Oh SHIT." His eyes widened with each profanity as the information registered.

"Well on who?" He questioned me as I managed to walk to the line of students waiting for their schedules. "Aria. That's her name," the words were said in a daze. It was all still processing slowly, so I didn't notice when my dear friend Brady stared at the girl next to my new imprint like she was the center of his universe. I hadn't noticed her as I was a little busy at the time. I realized with great surprise and slight happiness that he had just imprinted as well. At least I knew that I wasn't alone on this one. She had medium length brown hair that blended with her lightly tanned skin. She too, was busty like her small friend; I'd say a C-cup? I could only hold attention to her for so long when I felt the pull to the small angel next to her.

Her face was flushed prettily with a shade of soft pink as she fiddled with the end of her sleeves while staring at the floor. I smiled at her obvious embarrassment. Her spot in the line was pretty close o the end so I decided to walk towards her.

I think she noticed the minute I started to walk towards her because she looked up quickly and flushed more.

I chuckled at her innocent antics as I came up to her. She stared up at me with questioning eyes and I struggled to find something to say. Her little hands squeezed into little cute fists. Her friend looked at me with her head tilted in a confused stance and took me in; she glanced behind me at something and kept staring as if she were being hypnotized. I heard Brady's footsteps as he came up from behind me. His eyes were locking with Aria's friend and I knew something had to be said soon.

"I think introduced myself to Aria already, but my name is Collin and this is Brady. So, you guys new here?" My small attempt at conversation seemed to break the spell between the two and they finally looked away and at me. Only I was looking at Aria solely, and her friend's head shifted between us both before answering.

"Yeah, we just moved here recently and haven't really gotten around so we haven't seen the lay of the land. My name's Vanessa and this is Aria by the way." She finished with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. Brady laughed and she giggled. Imprinting was already working well for these two.

I glanced at Aria and found that my eyes didn't want to wander. She had a small smile on her face and silently giggled at Vanessa's sarcastic enthusiasm of the new location. She raised her hands to Vanessa and made fast movements that I could only assume were sign language. I watched with fascination as Vanessa understood quickly like she knew it better that she knew her first language. She signed something quickly back and turned to us. "Aria's says it's nice to meet you and she apologizes for having to talk through me since she can't speak herself. She can still hear you though; she's not deaf, just mute." Aria looked up at me with eyes that told of something more.

"It's nice to meet the both of you two. Would you want us to show you around, after you get your schedules?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Do you mind Aria?" She shook her head no.

We made small talk as the line moved up quickly. There weren't many students in the school since most lived right here on the Rez and the population wasn't that big. After an hour we all had our schedules and the girls discussed the classes they had together. In turned out that I had a class with Aria and two with Brady. We all had lunch at the same time. Aria was told that she had an official translator of sign language and that she was going to meet her in every class. I felt her distress at the special accommodations she probably wished she didn't have to go through.

We walked the girls to their first class which they had together, all the while naming the bathroom, library, lunchroom, guidance office, and different ways to remember room numbers.

We arrived at the classroom door and were just about to part ways when Aria signed something to Vanessa. "Aria wants to know if you will meet us here after the period ends."

"Of course." I smiled at her with happy radiating from me in waves at the thought of seeing her so soon. And to know that she wanted it as well made it worthwhile.

I kissed her cheek and smirked at the pink seeping into her cheeks from below. Brady did the same with Vanessa and I didn't miss the smile forming already. We repeated the notion with opposite girls and departed.

My wolf was bounding happily in the back of my mind. I had found my soulmate.

**Author's note: Hello wonder readers! A big thanks to all who read the first chapter and this one as well. A little short but I wanted to get it out today. I promise a longer chapter will be posted next week. Please review because it makes my drive for writing increase immensely knowing that people want to know what happens ASAP. Thank you again and have a wonderful night and Halloween. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or the characters. SM does. Only Aria and Vanessa and possible later characters. Thank you for reading this if you did now read the new chapter and review for a cookie!**

Aria P.O.V

I entered the classroom with Vanessa, finding two empty seats next to each other and nudged her in that direction. I noticed a middle-aged woman talking to a man and glancing at me. I wondered vaguely if she was my interpreter. I didn't feel like I needed one, with Vanessa I could function just fine if only they'd put her in the same classes as me.

The woman made her way to me and smiled politely. I smiled back and watched as she signed a greeting to me, telling me her name and why she was here. I signed back telling her that I could still hear just fine and only couldn't talk, stating my name and Vanessa's as she nodded in greeting.

She grinned as she sat down, waiting for the instruction to begin. I took in her appearance curiously. She seemed in her in her late thirties, soft dirty blond hair in a ponytail, light make-up and crinkles at the sides of her mouth from years of smiles. She had on simple clothing and I deemed her nice enough to bear for the time being.

The class passed by easy enough, the teacher introducing himself and making everyone do the same. When it came my turn he looked sheepish as he took into account my little dilemma. I smiled slightly at the class and motioned to my translator to say my name. She did as told and the issue moved on.

Class ended soon enough and as I got up with Vanessa and Ms. Marigold, the translator; the teacher motioned me over.

"I uh…I'm sorry for not thinking to well about the exercise." He half-smiled at me in embarrassment. I signed to the Ms. Marigold that it was okay and that I only wanted to be treated like everyone else, no exceptions. She said just that and the teacher grinned at me in relief. I smiled softly back and continued to a waiting Vanessa. I stepped out of the room to see Collin and Brady leaning against the wall.

My heart beat picked up as I took him in. God was he gorgeous. I didn't realize I was staring until Ms. Marigold tapped me lightly on the shoulder to tell me that she would meet me in the next classroom. I nodded absently and looked back at Collin to find him staring at me. I blushed lightly but couldn't look away as I handed him my schedule to show me where the next room was.

Something drew me to him that I couldn't quite understand. I wanted to be around him and since I met him this morning his image could not be erased from my mind. He'd made himself a permanent thought in my psych and I didn't fight it one bit. Such emotions threw me a little since I had only just met him but I wasn't scared or uncomfortable. I somehow knew he couldn't do that to me.

He slowly walked up to me and took my hand as we walked to the next class I had. Vanessa had gone off with Brady to her next class. It was just me and him.

My breathing sped up quite a bit when he was moved closer towards me with the movement of other students in the hallway. His woodsy, pine scent hit me swiftly making me swoon from the delectability of it. His eyes caught mine and we continued to walk and mischief was held in them as he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. He laughed again and I silently giggled.

We reached my next room and he walked in with me. It turned out that we had this class together and it made me happier than I had been in a while.

We found seats next to each other and he took my little hand in his big one. His hands were extremely hot compared to mine and I guess I looked for a second too long because his hand and arm tensed. I looked up worriedly at him and he avoided my eyes.

I looked down, afraid that I had offended him.

"No." I turned to him.

"Pleases don't look away. I'm sorry…I just um…run a little higher than most people do…it's a genetic thing."

I mouthed a small 'oh' and nodded, smiling in relief. He smiled back and soon class began.

-X-

The day passed by pretty quickly from then. Lunch was fun meeting Collin and Brady's friends; Seth, Jack, Carter, Jeremiah. They were very wholesome and nice, especially Seth. It was awkward at first with me not being able to talk but Vanessa made it as comfortable as she could when she was translating for me. I felt bad though; she was busy translating for me when she could be having her own conversation. I signed to her that I would write to people from then on. She seemed surprised but accepted it easily.

I ended up talking with Seth and Collin for the most part via writing talk on their end. Vanessa talked to Brady and the others but mostly him. Carter and Jeremiah seemed distant though they shared a few words. Jack was busy flirting with girl I didn't know. We made good friends with the group and made plans to hang out soon.

As me and Vanessa walked to her car, I heard a masculine voice call my name.

"Aria! Hey wait!"

I turned at the sound of Collin's voice and beamed at him. I kept catching my breath every time I saw him.

"There's going to be a bon fire at First beach Friday and I was thinking…maybe if you and Vanessa aren't busy…" I smiled greatly and shook my head yes. If there was any chance to see this Adonis I'd definitely take it.

He grinned in delight and I was hooked. Hazel clashed with sapphire for a second time and the pull was unmistakable. I couldn't look away for the life of me. His hand came up to cup my cheek and I welcomed the unnatural warmth, leaning into his strong palm. He looked for a second longer and then came forward to kiss my forehead. My breath shuddered out unevenly as he stepped away.

He looked at me one more time and with a smirk walked off.

I didn't know whether to be pissed or giddy. I settled for content.

I slipped into the passenger seat and looked to Vanessa. She seemed flushed and embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows in question and received a glare in return. I put hands up in surrender and she shook her head and started to pull out.

We arrived at the house quickly and Vanessa shut of the ignition and hurried into her room. I assumed her behavior had an explanation and calmly walked upstairs to her closed door. I knocked a couple of times and received no answer. Slowly walking in, I made my way to the huddled body on the bed and climbed on it myself.

I poked her side then her belly a couple times till she turned to me with narrowed eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, determined to get the explanation I wanted. She huffed but gave in.

"Brady said something a little…strange today."

At my urgency, she spilled. "Well while he was walking me to the car…he kind of just stopped at one point and looked at me. Just like plain out looking-into-your-soul staring and then said…and I quote 'You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and I can't believe you're finally here.' I pretty much freaked and ran to the car while you took your sweet time just staring at Collin. Thanks for that by the way." She playfully sneered at me.

"Oh my God, what if…what if he's like obsessed with me and was waiting for me to just show up and…oh shit, this is just crazy….holy crap Ria what do I do?"

I looked at her dead pan in the fan and flicked her forehead. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

I signed to her that it was an extremely stupid idea to think such a thing and the fact that a very hot guy was interested in her didn't mean he was crazy. She blushed lightly as she took in what she said and admitted it did sound a little out of bounds. I nodded curtly and informed her that I would be making dinner if she wished to join me.

Shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Holloway came home, we ate the spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread I prepared and everyone departed to their rooms. I headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower since I was cold. Adjusting the temperature to my liking I caught my reflection on the way and suddenly became self conscious. My scare was prominent to me in a way that it wasn't to anyone else.

I wasn't sad because it disfigured my skin. No, the agonized look in the mirror that reflected what was on my face was because I didn't know how it got there. Some people get offended when they get asked what happened to them, but I get mad because I can't answer the question even if I wanted to. The memory gap that I had of my early years weighed on me; the scare reminded me of what I couldn't remember. My real parents, my home, the reason why I was in the woods; all of it was wiped clean out of my brain. I gripped the counter as my naked body shook with silent sobs. I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around my small body. The questions in my head screamed and yelled things I couldn't answer. I wanted to know, I wanted to find out but I didn't even know where to start. I slowly picked myself up and stepped under the water. My long hair stuck to my body and I absently played with a strand as I calmed myself down. It would do no good to get upset over things I couldn't change.

Slipping into dark silver laced panties and a big sweater with fluffy socks I padded into my room. Glancing at the window, I made my way to the sill and sat against the pane. My eyes were still slightly puffy from before.

Looking out into the night, the forested beckoned my eyes and in a trance they searched the trees for…something. I almost missed the hazel flash in my haste to find it. The wolf stepped through the trees a little and I noticed its fur was a unique color. Reddish-brown with the face, legs and tail slightly darker, he was huge. And magnificent.

I had always had a thing for wolves since I was a young girl. They intrigued me to no end. I practically loved anything canine and still hadn't worked up the courage to talking Vanessa into asking her parents for a pet dog.

The wolf's eyes caught mine in a way that reminded me of Collin and I gasped at the realization. The wolf's eyes widened a fraction and it sniffed the air. For a wild second I thought the wolf might be Collin in disguise. I was also a supernatural fanatic. I smiled at creative imagination. The wolf looked at me as though I had given it something it had been wanting forever. It turned in a circle and lolled its tongue to a side to look like it was smiling. I giggled its antics moved to open the window.

I stuck my head out and breathed in the fresh air. Boy, did the air smell better here than it did near the orphanage. I closed my eyes in peaceful bliss. When I opened them the wolf was gone.

I frowned and looked around for it. Gone. I sighed sadly and closed the window. I made my way to the bed and climbed under the covers. Before my eyes went to sleep, I heard a melodic howl and knocked out with a smile.

-X-

Thursday passed well, with a day spent with Collin, Vanessa and Brady in school. I was accustoming myself to the flow of things with ease. Collin openly held my hand for all to see much to my embarrassment and walked me to all classes. I wasn't complaining, I got to spend more time with him this way.

Friday came soon enough and once school was over I rushed with Vanessa home. I had told her of the invitation and she reluctantly agreed to go. Nessa as I liked to call her didn't like to go to places she wasn't familiar with, with people she didn't know. I talked her into it, reminding her that she could see Brady. She flushed hotly and stuttered out a denial. Things had been a little rocky on Thursday, Nessa had steered clear of Brady till lunch but was forced to sit by him in awkward silence. Nessa most probably didn't know how to react to his statement and seeing him constantly didn't help. She had made it till now without talking to him and the poor guy had had a look of lost puppy written all over his face. I would make sure they talked tonight.

I walked into my closet and scanned my clothing. I had decided to wear my bathing suit under my outfit incase we took a little dip. Who knows right?

"You too huh?" Nessa walked into the closet as well with black skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top showing her bathing suit and belly button piercing as well. She had on sliver sandals and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I texted Brady to see if I should bring something food-wise and it turns out he didn't even know I was coming. Awkward for me, but then I told him that Collin invited us and he sounded excited. He said I could bring whatever I wanted or nothing at all. As long as I came he would be happy. I haven't responded."

I signed to her just telling her to say how sweet that was and that it would be nice to see him as well.

She pulled out her phone and sent the quick reply with pink cheeks. She handed me navy blue knee high stockings and light blue jean short- shorts. A loose white tank top was thrown my way with the saying '_Live, Laugh, Love_' written on it. I pulled it on with my purple converse and we made our way downstairs to the wafting smell of chocolate chip cookies. Nessa stacked two containers of the delights in her arms and flushed deeply as she mumbled something along the lines of "just in case".

Arrived easily, seeing as there was only one bon fire in the entirety of First beach. As the car pulled up Collin and Brady came running to greet us. They were shirtless. Cue drooling and ogling now. Poor Nessa was so flustered that fumbled with her keys and the cookies and almost dropped them had it not been for Brady fast reflexes. I had trouble holding in my laughter as she burned holes into me.

Collin came up from behind me and picked me swinging my little body around as I shook with silent laughter and swatted his hands away. We made our way to the others and he introduced us to everyone. First was his cousin Jacob Black who was here on a visit with a little girl called Renesemee, then Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Embry, Quil and his little friend Claire, Leah, Billy Black, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater, Tiffany Call, Brady's mother Tabitha and Connie, Collin's mother and I already knew Seth, Jack, Carter. Saying hi was a little awkward when you couldn't actually _say_ it, but no one made a big fuss over it and for that I was grateful.

Everyone was very nice to Nessa and I, especially when they saw the cookies. I may be the one that cooks in the house but Nessa can bake better than the cake boss.

Things were going well and when we asked Collin and Brady and the others if they wanted to go swimming they complied without a second thought. We played in the water happily, and at one point the waves found Collin and I in a compromising position. Him on his back while I was between his legs and my chest against his. Our faces dangerously close. While my face was the color shade of an apple his was smirking and before I knew he gave me a peck on the lips and threw us into an on coming wave.

Soon enough we grew tired and came out. With no towels because we were geniuses, we were so cold that my teeth started chattering. Before I knew I was engulfed in heat and Collin wrapped his huge body around my little one. I glanced up at him from under his chin because I was just that small. He grinned at and me and kissed my forehead.

"Better?" I nodded dumbly. He chuckled.

"I want to show you something."

He led me to the bark of a driftwood tree and he sat down with me on his lap. He put his hands out in front of me and signed a greeting. My eyes widened in surprise and my head snapped in his direction. His face looked that of a hopeful boy.

"I know you can hear but if there is anything you ever want to tell me then I can understand you in more ways than one."

My eyes watered at the realization that he had just done something that I couldn't believe he'd done. This one little thing showed me that whatever I was feeling for this boy, he was feeling the same for me. He took the time to learn something for me that he didn't have too. For me.

His hands gently wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes in happiness.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head no, and moved my face closer to his until I felt his lips on mine. I had never initiated a kiss before and the ocean stunt had been my first but I didn't know any other way to convey the way I was feeling in that moment.

He kissed me gently back and pulled away only slightly, "I want to be able to understand you better than anyone else."

If there was a moment that I wanted to be able to talk more then anything it was right now. All I wanted to say was _You already do._ But I couldn't. I pushed the negative thoughts away in an effort to preserve the bliss of the moment.

We stayed like that for a while until I decided it was time to go home. It was getting late and Nessa had to drive us back. I found her talking to Emily and tapped her on the shoulder pointed to the car. She nodded and told me to give her a second. I waved to everyone as I passed them and leaned against the car waiting for Nessa. I saw her make her way to Brady, exchange a couple of words before hugging him and looking down quickly, walking briskly to the car.

She unlocked it and we both got it. Before we pulled out Collin ran up to the window and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it to find his number on it.

"Text me."

I nodded and we took off. I trudged my tired body upstairs for a quick shower. Before falling asleep I took my phone, and the little piece of paper.

_You understand me better than you think. Goodnight._

**Holy crap this is late. I apologize for it but I had no control over Hurricane/Tropical Storm Sandy. It took my electricity for a while but I'm back and with a semi-long chapter! Please review and leave me some love people a girl's gotta get something for hard work!**


End file.
